


tsunami - larry stylinson au

by SuperLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, larrystylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLou/pseuds/SuperLou
Summary: when harry and louis go out for their honeymoon, a romantic holiday turns into a fight for survival.





	1. warnings

Warnings:   
-strong language   
-mentions of gore/death/etc  
-minor smut

~

This story is meant to be suspenseful and wondering on what's going to happen next. I want you guys to get emotional during this because it's how I plan to write it. 

This story was inspired by the movie 'The Impossible.' You can watch it on Netflix, and I really recommend it. It's very emotional and based on a true story. 

I don't really know how to explain why I'm writing this. I guess I just saw that movie, thought it was really good and decided to write a story about it. I'm going off of that tsunami, doing a bunch of research to help get better details. But yes this story will have a lot of details from the movie.

Stuff like this happens in real life, and I think that's so heartbreaking that stuff like this just comes out of no where. The Impossible literally had me in tears and I was on the verge of sobbing because it was so intense and ahh I just recommend you watch it before you read this. 

-alli


	2. one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introduction of characters

third person

"So where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Harry's best man Niall asks. "Thailand." Harry smiles. "I hope you guys have fun!" He grins. "and congratulations." He pats his friends backs. 

The newly weds thank Niall and watch him walk off. 

"Harry, Louis, I think your baby wants you." Harry's mother chuckles, handing the five year old child on her hip to her parents. Riley giggles, making grabby hands toward her dads. "Hi baby." Harry grins, kissing his daughter on the cheek. Louis does the same, running his hands through her semi-curly hair. 

They adopted Riley a few month after they had gotten engaged. They didn't know when they were going to get married, and they didn't want to wait to start a family. 

Anne and Jay, the mothers of the grooms, were very okay with it. They were actually super excited to be grandmothers. Jay walks up to the couple and their four year old daughter and gives her a juice box. 

"When do you all leave?" Jay asks, tickling the little girl with her fingers. 

"Early. We have to be at the airport by like three in the morning to get by with security and all of that. Since it's midnight now, we're not even going to go to bed." Louis explains to his mother. Harry's mum plays patty cake with Riley as they talk about their on coming trip. 

"Yeah, we already have everything packed into the car. We're going to change into comfortable clothes here and then just go straight to the airport." Harry says. "Well what time does your flight leave?" Anne asks, turning her attention to her son and son-in-law. 

"Seven in the morning." Harry says sleepily. Riley yawns and giggles. 

"Daddy you made me tired." She chuckles resting her head on her dad's chest. Louis smiles at his husband and daughter. They make him the happiest person he can be. Without them he isn't the same person, and same goes for Harry. 

"Well, we're going to get out of here." Anne says, referring to her and Harry's sister Gemma. She calls Gemma over and hugs her brother and niece. "Love you little bro." She kisses his cheek. She hugs Louis as well and kisses her now sleeping niece on the cheek. 

"You guys have fun, love you lots." Gemma waves. Anne hugs her son and Riley. She hugs Louis and tells them the same thing Gemma did. "Seriously, be careful." She chuckles. "I love you so much." She says again. Jay laughs. 

"Bye Anne." She waves.

"I guess we'll get going too." Jay smiles. She looks at all her daughters sitting around the tables, watching as others clean up the mess party-goers had made prior to the end of the celebration. 

"Girls, come tell your brother bye." She calls. All five girls and his one brother hug their brother, the young ones not saying anything more than a goodbye and a simple 'I love you.' 

Lottie and Fizzy, Louis' oldest sister congratulate him on getting married 'finally.' 

Louis giggles. "Love you guys. I'll bring you back something from Thailand." He grins. They smile and hug him again. "Love you." They say. 

Harry and Louis watch as everyone leaves. 

"Now what." Harry giggles. "We change into more conformable clothes, hey, um, Niall!" Louis calls. Niall, honestly not surprisingly, hasn't left the buffet bar yet. Niall walks over with a drink in his hand. 

"Can you change Riley while Harry and I change." 

"Yeah okay 'change'" Niall snorts, gladly taking Riley and her bag. Harry sticks his tongue out at his best friend but winks. "Love you." He says, taking Louis' hand and smiling as they walk to the back room, a bag with their clothes in hand. 

Harry and Louis out the bag down and instead of putting new clothes on, they take each other's clothes off. "I'm sorry we can't do this at home." Louis tells his husband, kissing his lips. Harry rips off his shirt. "It's okay, better than not doing it at all." Harry smirks, kissing Louis back. 

Louis unbuckles Harry's belt and pulls his pants and boxers down. 

He kisses down Harry's torso, causing the curly haired man to let out breathy moans. "Lou." He runs a hand through his husband's hair, tugging lightly as Louis licks his down the shaft. He reaches into the bag and takes out a few items. 

He removes his pants and shirt, lubing up his fingers and spreading Harry's legs apart. 

Harry leans against the wall, waiting for Louis to do something. Louis pushes a finger in Harry's hole, moving it around. Harry tightly holds on to Louis' shoulder, his other hand in Louis' hair.

Louis takes Harry into his mouth, twisting his fingers in Harry's ass as he does so. 

"Fuck." Harry whispers, rocking down on Louis' fingers. 

They've done this many times before, but not really in public. 

"I'm ready Louis." Harry pulls Louis' head away from him. Louis rises up, and wraps Harry's legs around his waist. The wall helps hold Harry up. "Fuck me." Harry whispers into Louis' ear, causing Louis to smirk and kiss Harry harshly. 

He sucks marks on Harry's neck and collarbone as he pushes into Harry. 

Harry moans throwing his head against the wall. "Ah, fuck Louis." He moans as Louis moves at a steady pace, moving faster and faster every now and then. "You're so beautiful." Louis moans, kissing his husband's face over and over.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He repeats, causing Harry to let out moans and calls of Louis' name. "So are you." Harry moans loudly as Louis finds that one spot that drives him crazy. 

Louis smirks, moving his hand to Harry's cock and starts pumping in the same pace as his thrust. "Don't stop." Harry moans pulling Louis' face to his, kissing him repeatedly, licking into his mouth. 

"I'm close." Harry moans. "Come then baby." Louis whispers lowly into Harry's ear. Within a few more thrust, Harry comes with a shout of Louis' name, Louis following along not long after. 

"I love you so much." Louis breathes out. "I love you too, so much." Harry whispers back as they clean up the mess they made, and getting into comfortable clothes for nearly twelve hour flight to their honeymoon. 

-

"Took you a bit of time to just get changed." Niall says, handing Riley to Louis. Riley opens her eyes sleepily. "Daddy I tired." She rubs her eyes. "It's okay love, just go back to sleep okay." Louis tells her. 

"Plus your lips are swollen." Niall points to Harry's lips. "Your face is red, your hair's a mess." Niall goes on and on. "Niall we get it, you know." Louis chuckles, rolling his eyes. Harry laughs, grabbing all of the bags of gifts and shoving them to Niall's car. 

"Thank you for house sitting. Take care of Lucy." Lucy is Harry and Louis' German Shepherd dog. She's very playful and loves the two very much. "She'll miss you." Niall says, taking their house key. 

He hugs the couple and Riley once again. 

"You two be careful. Call me when you get there."


	3. two

"Say ah." Harry tells Riley. "Harry she's almost six, I think she knows how to feed herself." Louis chuckles. Harry shrugs. "I will feed her when she's fifteen." Harry giggles, spooning the pudding into Riley's mouth. 

Louis chuckles, dragging the bags across security. 

"You need help sir?" A guard asks. Louis nods, thanking him as he helps get the bags on the security belt so that they could check them. They take off their shoes and any medal things they have in their possession. 

"You're here mighty earlier." The guard says as Louis walks through the medal detector. Harry and Riley do the same thing. "We wanted to beat the rushing crowd." Harry says. "Well, enjoy your flight." He smiles as they get their bags and walks to wear their flight will board four hours later. 

"So we can sleep here for awhile." Louis says, putting the bags aside. Harry nods. holding Riley in his arms. "I have to potty." She says. Harry nods. "Ah, this is awkward." Harry sighs. 

They are never in public a lot, and Riley is old enough to walk in and out of a bathroom by herself, but that doesn't make Harry any less nervous.

"I'll stand right here love." Harry says, showing Riley the girl's bathroom. Riley nods and walks into the bathroom. Harry smiles when he sees Louis curl up into a chair and closing his eyes. He seem so peaceful. 

Riley walks out a few minutes later and makes grabby hands toward Harry. 

"We're going to sleep okay bub." Harry says to Riley. She nods, resting her head on Harry's chest. Harry lays back on the chair and puts his hair up, getting some rest before the long journey of travel later that day. 

-

They wake up at around seven in the morning. That's when they're flight is starting to board people, so they put their bags on the belt to be put on the plane and give their tickets to the woman. "Have a nice flight." She smiles as the family walks onto the plane. 

They find their seats and await the twelve hour flight to Thailand. 

Five or so hours into the flight, Riley starts to get aggressive. Riley isn't patient, so she moves around a lot in her seat, twisting and turning. "Daddy, I'm bored." She whines to Harry. "It's okay babe, only for a little while longer, just watch Home okay?" Harry points at the TV screen. 

Louis smiles. "I'm bored too Riley." He says. Riley smiles up at Louis. "Papa, tell daddy he's boring." She giggles. "Daddy you're boring." Louis winks at Harry. Harry playfully hits Louis in the shoulder and laughs at him.

"Just hang in there love, we'll be there soon." 

The rest of the flight is long. Louis and Harry chat up a family who sits next to them on the plane. 

"One more hour seem like a lifetime doesn't it?" The father asked. Louis nods. "It really does. Plane rides can be so boring." Louis admits. "I'm Louis, and this is Harry." Louis smile at the couple. They introduce themselves as Arizona and Tyler. "Who is this little one?" Louis asked. He mother smiles. "This is Issac, he's our youngest." 

"Mum, I'm twelve I'm not a baby." he smiles at her. He respects his parents, Louis likes that about Issac. "My other sons are in the back of the plane. They're twins, almost seventeen." She smiles. "Who's that cutie?" The father points at Riley. 

"That's Riley, she's our only child at the moment." Louis points between Harry and himself. "So you're a couple?" 

"Yes, newly weds." Harry grins. The mother gasped. "Awe, congratulations. Is this your honeymoon?" She asked. Harry and Louis nod. "That's cute! I hope you have fun lads." She smiles. 

"Thank you! I hope you guys have a nice time as well!" 

-

"Your room is the honeymoon suit, room twenty eight." A woman with a thick accent says. Louis thanks her, wishing her a good day and drags their bags to the room. "What are we doing now papa?" Riley asks her dad. 

"We're going to go unpack. Then we can go swimming or anything we want." Louis picks her up and throws her into the air, catching her in his arms afterwards. 

"Yay." She claps her hands. She runs up the stairs. She falls down and starts to cry. "Honey, you're okay, get up." Harry says. He shakes his head. "Remember, shake it off." He shake his hands. Riley lets out a sob, but shakes her hands and head. 

"Feel better?" Louis asks, unlocking the door. She sniffs but nods her head, running into the room. "It's so big!" She gasp, jumping on the bed. She starts to literally jump on the bed.

"Ri! Stop you're going to fall off." Harry covers his mouth. Riley stops, sitting on the bed and clicks her feet together. She lays back on the bed and rest her head. 

Harry and Louis unpack the bags. "It's only three in the afternoon love, want to go swimming?" Harry asks Louis. Louis nods. "Sure, what about you Riley?" He asks poking her sides. She giggles and nods. 

They all get dressed into their bathing suits. They grab a few towels and walk out to the pool. 

"Louis?" a familiar voice calls. Louis looks over, gasping at who it is. "It's a small world isn't it, hey!" he waves at Tyler. Tyler throws a football at another guy. It's his son. 

"I knew we both were going to Thailand but I didn't think we were staying at the same hotel suit." He chuckles. I nod. "Yeah, that's pretty cool." Louis laughs, throwing a red ball to Riley. Riley giggles and throws it back, splashing Louis in the face with the water. 

"Where's Issac? I'm sure him and Riley could be friends, even though he's ages older." Louis says to Tyler. "I'm sure they can get along. Issac is always going on about how he wants a little brother or sister." He laughs, throwing the ball back to his son. 

"Where are you from? Your accent sounds familiar but I can't tell what it is." Louis admits. 

"We're all Swedish. It's just us though. The rest of our family cut us out of their lives." He shrugs. "May I ask why?" They lean against the pool walls, watching their families play in the pool. Tyler nods. "Yeah. They just didn't like how we lived our life, it's pretty dumb. Arizona's parents passed, and she's an only child. My brothers are alcoholics and my father has been ever since my mother passed." 

"Sounds more like you cut them out of your life." Louis chuckles. Tyler shrugs. "I mean we tried to help them but they didn't want our help, I guess what ever floats your boat." He presses his lips in a thin line. 

"What's that noise?" Louis asks, his heart starting to race as people start screaming. 

His looks past the trees, and to the ocean, seeing something he'd never thought he'd see. 

"Fuck." He whispers. 

"Tsunami!"


	4. three

third person

"I am-fuck." Louis stutters in shock. He looks over at Harry who holds Riley in his arms.

"Harry!" Louis screams. "Take care of Riley!" He screams.

Yells of terror are heard as the wave tears apart the coast of Thailand. Ripping apart trees, hotels, houses, destroying nearly everything in its path.

Louis thrashes around in the water when it hits, taking in a mix of the pool water and the salty ocean water. He gets his head above the water, coughing up the liquid before being pulled under again. He gets cut up by the debris, and he screams in agonizing pain, but no one can hear because it's muffled from the water.

He feels a sharp pain in his leg, trying his best to get his head to the surface again.

Once he does he takes a deep breath.

"Harry!" He screams. "Riley!"

Other screams of names are heard, so without a doubt Harry and Riley can't hear Louis' calls.

Louis tries his best to keep his head at the surface, but the tsunami continues to push him to the main land.

He gets pushed against a tree, and he holds onto it for dear life.

That's when he takes a look around.

Everything is destroyed. Trees are falling down, cars are being pushed, but the screams are the scariest part to Louis.

Screams of pain are mixed with screams of fear and dread. He hears calls of help and random names.

"Harry!" Louis sobs out.

"Riley!" He screams.

A shed of glass cuts across his leg, and he screams out in pain as the salt water mixes with it.

But the pain isn't as large as the fear.

The fear that Harry and Riley aren't okay. That during the few minutes or even seconds of the tsunami hitting the land has caused the worst thing imaginable to happen.

Death of a loved one.

Louis holds onto the tree, sobbing in both pain and fear. He pushes the small items of debris away, only looking behind him to see a large suv heading straight towards him. He has no choice but to move out of the way. 

The pain in his leg intensifys as he pushes away from the tree, having to let the water drag him across the water more. He gets dragged under water once again, having to push to the surface again. He catches his breath against a large matress just floating in the water.

He wonders how it got there but he's thankful that it did. He climbs on top of it and breaths, letting nature calm itself down.

"Harry! Riley!" He screams. When there's no answer he let's himself start to cry. The fear or losing his family makes him so uneasy. He looks around him again, getting uneasy seeing a bunch of lifeless bodies float across the water.

He looks back towards the ocean, fear igniting in his eyes again as he sees a second wave make its way to shore.

He watches as it gets closer and closer, drawing what ever debris it can with it. He braces for its impact, holding tightly into the matress but the force forces him to let go, pushing him under water yet again causing him ti scream in pain as he continues to get stabbed with countless objects.

He gets pushed up against a tree, and to prevent from having to be pushed away he decides to climb the tree. He climbs all the way to the top, in hopes to see his husband or daughter somewhere in the water, but he doesn't.

He's alone.

Meanwhile, Harry pukes. He pukes a lot actually. He doesn't know why. Part of him thinks it's just because he hasn't eaten anything that day, but he knows the real reason.

It's that overwhelming feeling of fear and worry.

He can't find Riley or Louis. The wave forces them apart. He heard Riley scream, but it stopped. He heard Louis, but it stopped.

He holds onto the tree, sobbing as he braces for the secone wave to hit, not wanting to go through this again. "Help!" He screams, getting pulled under the water. He's lucky, because he doesn't get majorly injured, maybe a few cuts and bruises, but the real injury is the truama.

He just wants to know if his family is alive, that's all he asks for. He doesn't care about the cuts on his body, he cares about the worry of knowing the fate of his family.

Riley is just scared. She has no idea where her dads are, so she's scared. She tried to hold on, she remembers her daddy telling her to just hold on to his hand, but she let go. She tried to but she just couldn't hold it.

She gets trapped under debris, but she's too weak to push off the palm tree leaves off of her.

A few hours later, the disaster has calmed down. The water has lowered, leaving a mess behind its path. 

Louis continues to sit in the tree.

Harry sobs, holding on to a tree branch, desperately looking for anyone alive.

Riley falls asleep.

This is definitely not what they were expecting.


	5. four

Love.

That's all Louis can think about. The love of his life, Harry. Riley. They are the things that he loves the most in this world, and that's all he thinks about. 

That's all he thinks about. When he falls out of the tree and lays there in pain and shock. 

"Hey!" he hears a familiar voice. "Louis! Please come help my dad." It's Issac. Louis weakly nods, forcing himself to stand. Issac helps Louis to his father, and it's a painful process. He limps all the way there, groaning in pain as Issac cries about his father. 

"Oh my god." Louis says, looking at Issac's father. A tree branch sticks through his stomach, making Louis sick to his stomach. "Tell him he's going to be okay." he says through a sob. 

Louis winces, getting on his knees. He looks at Tyler. "Louis." Tyler says, blood coming out his mouth. "I'm going to die." He grabs on to Louis' forearm. He coughs, blood spilling out. 

Issac cries, shaking his dad's shoulder. "You're going to be fine!" Issac says sternly. 

"Issac, I love you so much." Tears escape out of Tyler's eyes. Louis covers his mouth, feeling so sorry for what he is witnessing. "Louis, take care of him." Tyler says, his eyes closing. 

"Dad." Issac sobs, shaking his dad's shoulder. "Dad!" He screams, sobs coming out of his lips. 

"Issac, Issac." Louis grabs the boy's shoulders. "Listen, you're going to have to stay strong. Okay? Listen to me." Louis says, moving the boy's jaw to look at him. "You're not hurt are you?" Louis asks. Issac shakes his head. 

"Just scratched up a bit." Issac sobs. "Okay-ah-ow." Louis groans, grabbing on to his bleeding leg. "You need to go find help." He says. Issac wipes his tears. "Please hurry." Louis says. Issac nods, running off.

Louis looks around for something to wrap his leg up with. He see an old t-shirt just lying on the ground and he wraps his leg up with it. "Oh Tyler." Louis sighs, closing his eyes with his hand. 

"I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this." Louis cries out. 

Louis lays down on the debris, blood covering his body. He breathes heavily, looking into the sky. He ignores the screams continuing hours after the event. He ignores the helicopters and sirens. He blinks away his tears, letting them fall to the ground. 

He sucks in a sob, bringing his hands to his face. 

He calls himself a hypocrite. Telling other people to stay strong when he's breaking down. 

"Louis, Louis!" Issac screams. Louis shivers. It's not cold, why is he shaking. "Louis, I found help." He shakes Louis' shoulder. He feels people grab onto his arms and start to drag him across the land. 

He screams in pain. It's worse than when the actual wave hit, and that was very painful. 

He is dragged for almost a mile through layers and layers of broken up particles. Tiny sheds of medal and wood cut into his back and legs. He sobs out and thinks of the experiences he's been though, he has nothing to do other than scream and think. 

The wave came out of no where. There was no warnings.

People are dead. He's seen far too many just being dragged across the land, luckily none of them have been recognized as his family. Issac how ever tries to calm Louis down. 

"Louis, you said stay strong, but it's hard." Issac sobs. "I've seen my parents and older brothers dead." He sobs. Louis tries to calm himself down, letting out a groan of relief when he comes to a halt. 

A flannel get's put on him, and he gives the woman a sincere look. 

They put Louis on a wooden door and put him on a the back of a truck. Issac crawls in after him. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Issac." Louis says. "They're all dead Louis. I have no one now." He cries. 

Louis weakly opens his arms, letting Issac collapse into his arms. "I'm sorry Issac." Louis sobs as well. The people start the truck and drive off again. They're going to a hospital. 

"Louis, you're all I have." He says. Louis sighs. "I have known you for less than a day love." Louis coughs. Issac lets out a sob. "But my father said for you to take care of me. You, not anyone else, you Louis!" Issac sobs, resting his head on Louis' chest. 

"I'm here." Louis gives in. "I'm here." He repeats, coughing. 

Issac sees other people on the side of the road, either sobbing or screaming for help. He looks ahead and sees another truck, much like the one they're in, but instead of an alive injured person, it's a pile of deceased bodies. Issac holds back his tears, remembering to stay strong for Louis' sake. He knows Louis doesn't even know if his family is alive, at least he knows the fate of his family. 

He knows not knowing is just as bad as knowing. 

Louis grabs onto Issac's wrist as the truck stop, not wanting to lose him. The hospital is crowded, people calling out names and shouting for family members. Louis hopes to find his loved ones but he doesn't hear or see them.

"Name?" A woman asks Louis. "Louis Tomlinson." The woman takes a marker and marks the name on Louis' forearm. She spells it completely wrong. 'Lewie Tumlinson' 

I guess it's good enough. 

"Your name?" She asks Issac the same question. She writes his name on his arms. "It's the best we can do right now. Are you injured severely?" She asks Issac. Issac shakes his head. "Nothing severe, help him please." He points to Louis. 

"Louis." The woman shines a light in his eyes. "Follow the light with your eyes, can you do that for me please?" She asks. Louis follows the light. "Good good, now this isn't going to be fun, but we're going to need you to puke." She sighs. 

Louis coughs. "Why?" He groans. "All that debris is what is making you cough so much. Your eyes are red because of it. Here drink this." She says. Issac grimaces as Louis drinks the over salted water. Almost immediately Louis leans over the bed and pukes straight onto the floor. 

A mix of seaweed and blood come out of Louis' mouth, making Issac cover his eyes. 

"Good, now it's clear you have a bad leg injury. I'm going to give you antibiotics and clean it for now. I'll wrap it in clean bandages. I think you'll need surgery though but we're really backed up now." She sighs examining Louis' leg. "As long as it's not black, we're okay. " she explains. 

She cuts off the dirty t-shirt off of Louis' leg. "This is going to hurt." She says giving Louis a shot and pouring cleaning alcohol on Louis' wound. Louis grips the door nob and screams in pain. 

Issac stands up and walks beside Louis, placing a hand on Louis' shoulder. 

"Just stay strong." Issac repeats Louis' words from earlier. 

Louis screams, tears escaping his eyes, that doctor apologizing repeatedly. Issac rubs Louis' shoulder. 

"I'm here." He lets out a sob. Louis cries out, gripping Issac's hand. 

"Yeah, you definitely need surgery, we'll get you in as soon as we can okay?" she says and leaves the room. Louis wipes his tears. "That fucking hurt." He says. 

"I hope your family is okay." Issac says. Louis looks at him sincerely. 

"Issac, I'm so sorry about your family. They were really nice people. None of you deserved this." Louis says. "Thanks?" He says it more as a question. "I don't know. I just can't do anything about it now." Issac sighs. "Can't believe they're gone you know?" he asked. 

Louis sighs. 

"It'll be okay." He squeeze's Issac's hand. 

A tear rolls down Issac's face. 

"Promise?" Louis nods, biting his lip. He doesn't actually know if everything will work out. He has no idea what's going to happen, but he can't break down in front of Issac again. So he knows lying is okay to keep the child from worrying. 

"I promise."


	6. five

"You, Harry Styles, are the love of my life. I never want to be away from you. I want to be there for you when there are bad days. I want to be there when they're good. I just want you. So will you, Harry Styles, will you marry me?"

Harry's eyes snap open as he realizes his situation again. 

He holds tightly onto the tree branch, sucking in breathes. He jumps out of the tree, and starts looking around for his family. "Riley!" Harry screams. "Louis!"

He looks at his body. It's mostly muddy with the mix of wet dirt and sand the he rolled in as the water pushed him inland. It is mixed with blood though. He's not surprised. He sees that his wedding ring is still on his finger, and he twist it with his fingers. 

He brings the ring to his lip and kisses it, not knowing if Louis is still alive. 

"Louis!" He screams, sobbing at the same time. "Louis! Riley!" 

Harry trips over some debris, landing on his elbows. "Ow, fuck." He cries out, watching as blood trickles down his arms and down to the ground. 

Harry groans, tears streaming down his face. 

"Help!" Harry sobs. He's alone. He doesn't see anyone around him, not alive at least. 

As he walks, for what feels like hours, he has walked past more deceased, both animal and human, beings that he ever thought he would in his life. He holds back his tears, screaming for Louis and Riley again. 

"Hey!" Someone screams. Harry turns around. "Come here! We can help you!" They yell. Harry sighs in relief and walks toward the group of about five people. 

"Here." They hand Harry a t-shirt. "We can help. Come with us." 

"My family." Harry says as they start to walk the opposite direction. "My husband, and my daughter." He says. "We will help later, look as we walk to shelter." One of the woman in the group say. 

Harry bites his lip and nods, looking for Riley and Louis on the hike to wherever they're taking him.

They reach this huge building, with many many people running around and yelling. He wishes one of the screaming children was his, and he doesn't know if that's bad or not. Wishing a child in pain was his? Sounds terrible when you say it out loud doesn't it.

"You lose someone?" A man asks Harry. Harry turns around and nods, running his hand through his hair. He reaches into his pockets, surprised to find his wallet in there. He must have forgotten to take it out when he was in the pool since that is where he was when the wave hit. 

"My husband, and daughter." He pulls out a photograph. "He's the one in the purple jacket, and my daughter. She's so young." Harry whimpers. "I lost someone too." He grabs Harry's hand, comforting him, letting him sit down next to him. 

"My daughter, she's only two and my wife. I slept in this morning, because I stayed up late. The screams woke me up. By the time I was out of the bed, the room started to flood." The man wipes tears away. Harry notices the amount of people around them. It feels like a support group. 

"I look around but they weren't there, and I found a note." He says, his voice cracking. "It said they were at the beach." He lets out some sobs. Harry looks at the man sadly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"My family was in the pool when the wave hit." Harry speaks up. "I remember people screaming, and I never experienced something like that before, so when I saw the wave I was confused." Harry says. "I was in shock, but my husband screamed at me to hold onto my daughter." Harry's voice cracks. "I held onto her but the wave forced all of us apart. Now I don't know where she is. Or my husband." Harry lets out a sob, getting a rub on his shoulder. 

"Do you have a phone?" The man with a missing daughter and wife asks. "No, I've been wanting to get a hold of one though. News about the tsunami has probably gotten to the UK by now." Harry thinks about his mum, and Louis' mum. How worried they must be. 

The man pulls out a phone, and slowly hands it over to Harry. 

"I've been saving the battery, just in case my family calls. You can use it." He hands the phone to Harry. The surrounding strangers give Harry a small and awkward smile. "Oh my gosh thank you so much." Harry takes the phone. "I'll only be a minute." He promises. 

"Mum!" Harry says. "Oh my god, Harry, thank god you called." She sighs, relieved hearing her son's voice. Harry doesn't realize he's crying until he is being side-hugged by a stranger. "Mum, I can't find them." He sobs. "What do you mean you can't find them? Harry, calm down." She says, worry in her voice. 

Harry sobs loudly. 

"I'm so scared mum." He sobs into his hand. "Harry, Harry please." She says in a worry filled-but calming voice. "Just calm down, breath." She sooths. 

Harry starts to breath normally. 

"I will look for them. I won't stop until I find them." Harry promises. "Tell Jay. Tell her I promise I'll find her son and Riley. I promise mum. Tell her I'll check every hospital, every where I can." Harry lets out a shaky breath. "Okay love, be careful. I love you so much." Anne says. 

"I love you too mum." Harry hangs up the phone and gives it back to the man. 

"I wish you the best." They both stand up. Harry hugs him, knowing he probably needs it. "Can I come with you?" He asked. "What's your name?" 

"Rein." He answers. 

"Lets go find them Rein."


	7. six

Before, it was just a time away from home. Now, Riley had no idea what's going on.

She remembers getting pushed against some trees and other debris in the water.

But before that, she remembered how scared her father sounded. She remembers his arms wrapped around her, but getting forced away by the water. She doesn't like it. To her, the water doesn't taste good and she doesn't know where her dads are. 

So she's scared. She's alone. 

She screams out, not really in pain but in fear. 

She thinks the dead bodies lying around are just people who are sleeping. 

She doesn't understand death yet. 

"Hey, oh my gosh, hey." A voice calls out to her, pushing the palm tree leaves off of her. Riley groans out in pain, letting out little whimpers. "My name's Chelsea, what's your name?" She asks, helping Riley off the pile of debris. 

"Riley." She whimpers with a scratchy voice. She cries out when the woman moves her arm. She has dislocated her shoulder. Chelsea frowns, holding the girl in her arms. "It's okay sweetie, we're going to take you to the doctor okay?" She mutters. 

Riley whines, nodding her head. 

She's bleeding from her head, but it's nothing too severe. She'll survive. 

"Can you walk? Do your legs hurt love?" She asks. Riley nods, telling her she can walk. "It's a long walk. Tell me when your legs get tired, I'll carry you okay?" She asks. Riley nods and grins. 

"Okay." 

They walk for about an hour, Riley's feet are starting to hurt, but she doesn't say anything to the woman holding her hand. She doesn't because the woman limps, her foot is turning purple and she doesn't want her cause her anymore pain than she already is. 

They reach a village, and a bunch of people crowd around the two. 

"Stay here love." Chelsea says, walking away from Riley. Riley stands there, watching as other people run around and try and find people. "Come, come." Someone leads her to truck. 

She doesn't know it is the same exact truck her father rode in earlier that day. Chelsea sits in the truck, holding her foot and wincing in pain. "Okay sweetie, we're going to go to the doctors okay, is your arm still hurting?" She asked. 

Riley nods, looking at her shoulder and seeing it red and blue from bruising. 

"It'll be okay. Who were you traveling with?" She asks. "My daddy and papa." She says, messing with Chelsea's hand. "I was with my daughter and husband. I don't know where they are. My daughter is only two." She says. 

"I don't know where they are either." Riley frowns. 

They don't really talk much on the way there. There isn't much to talk about. 

-

They get separated when they reach the hospital. Riley gets put in a room with a bunch of kids while she waits for the doctor to 'make her shoulder feel better' in the words of Chelsea. 

She doesn't know her father is just a floor above the room she's in. He's right there, but she doesn't know it.

Meanwhile, Issac sits beside Louis, thinking about all the events that just took place. Louis turns his head to the boy. "Issac, I'm getting weaker by the second." Louis says. His voice his scratchy and his leg is turning the color it's not supposed to. 

"Is my leg black." Issac looks down at Louis' leg, seeing the color. It's black. "No Louis, it's still red." He gives Louis a reassuring smile, not a happy smile. He doesn't think he will feel happiness for a long time. 

"I'll be right back." Issac says. Issac runs around, looking for a doctor to talk to. He finally finds one. In the same room Riley plays with blocks in. She looks up and sees him, but doesn't really realize who he is until he leaves. 

She goes to follow them out of the door, but a woman stops her. "Stay here sweetie. I need to know who you are okay?" She asks. Riley nods, sitting down and answering the woman's questions. 

"His leg looks worse. Just please help him." Issac says. The doctor kneels down to Issac's height. 

"We are going to help him. We are doing the best we can. We are taking your friend to surgery right away. As soon as we can okay?" He promises the boy. Issac sighs, walking back into Louis' room. 

"Hang in there Louis." Issac rubs the man's arm. Louis looks up at Issac. "Go." Louis whispers. 

"Go what?" Issac asks. Louis points to the boy's ear with a shaky and weak hand. "You hear that?" Louis asked. Issac takes a second and listens to the cries of names. "People are looking for their families. Help them." Louis gulps. 

Issac stands and nods. 

"Make yourself useful. Help if you-ca-can." Louis coughs. He leans over, throwing up more seaweed and blood out of his lungs. Issac hands Louis a glass of water, and Louis chugs it down, muttering a thank you. "I will Louis. Don't leave here, okay?" 

Louis nods. "Of course not." He gives Issac a small smile, slightly pushing him towards the door. 

"I'll be right back." Issac says and leaves the room. Issac looks around for someone to help, not knowing where to start. A hand is places on his shoulder and he's turned around. "Jacob! Jacob. Fuck." He pushes Issac's shoulder, raising a hand to his face.

"Sorry sorry I thought you were my son." The man frowns and turns around to walk away. "Wait, I'll help you find him." Issac says. "What's your son's name?" He asked. "Jacob Johnson." He says. "Jacob Johnson." Issac repeats. 

Issac looks around for a long time. He looks for what feels like hours and hours. Other people give him names of people to try and find. He really does try to find them, but he can't find everyone. 

"Felix Matney? Karla Singer? Jacob Johnson." 

"Yeah?" A voice calls out. "Are you Jacob?" Issac walks over to him. He nods, fiddling with his fingers. "I found your dad." Issac smiles. He covers his mouth with his hand. "Really?" He gasps. 

Issac smiles. "Stay here. I'll bring him here okay?" Issac says. Jacob pulls Issac in for a hug, wrapping his arms around him tightly. 

"Thank you." Jacob whispers. 

Issac basically runs all the way to where he found Jacob's father is. "You found him?" The man asks, hope in his eyes. "I-I think so." 

The reunion was great. Issac watches from afar, smiling at the job he has done. 

"I-Issac?" He hears someone says. He turns around recognizing the little girl immediately. 

"Riley."


	8. seven

It was definitely a surprise to Issac, seeing Riley there. He has only talked to the little girl twice. Once on the plan, again at the pool. But they weren't really conversations. More like just 'hello' and 'hi' and a few giggles. 

"Riley." Issac sighs in relief. Riley looks up at him, tears in her eyes. "Have you seen my Papa?" She asked. Issac gives her sincere eyes, sinking down to her height. He pulls the girl to his arms. 

"I'm so glad to see you." He whispers to Riley. Riley hugs him back. She knows she shouldn't talk to strangers, but she saw her Papa talk to Issac's dad, so she figures it's okay. 

"I have seen your Papa, I'll take you to him, can you walk?" He asked. She nods. "My arm hurts though." She says. "That's okay, come on love." He holds her non-injured hand and walks to Louis' hospital bed. 

"Um, oh god." Issac whispers, not seeing Louis' bed. "Louis!" He screams. Riley covers her ears, tears starting to form in both children's eyes. He knew he shouldn't have left Louis alone. 

"Hey hey!" A nurse walks up to Issac screaming. "Shh, calm down, I can help what's wrong?" 

"My friend was lying there! Where did he go!?" Issac screams, holding onto Riley's arm tighter. "I I think-what's your friend's name?" She stutters out. "Louis Tomlinson. I found his daughter, he needs to know she's here! She's alive." Issac lets tears escape. Riley sucks in a sob, scared that Issac is screaming about her father. Where is his Papa? She thinks to herself. 

"Come with me, we'll find your dad okay?" The nurse looks at Riley. "I promise we'll find him, come on." She grabs Issac's hand and leads him toward a room. 

-

"Please! We need to wait five minutes please." Harry begs the driver. 

"Oh my god. They said our daughter could be in Bangkok, and we've already been to this hospital, please." A woman begs, looking over at her husband. Harry sighs. "Please. We have checked nearly every hospital except this one." Rein says. Harry nods. 

"Okay, hurry." The driver says. Harry gets off the truck and looks at Rein. 

"Listen, I don't want to slow you down. This is my daughter and wife's name, check the list for me yeah?" He asked. Harry nods. "Yes of course." He takes the sheet of paper. "I'll be quick." He promises. 

Harry rushes into the hospital, pushing past people who are doing the same thing he is. 

What he doesn't know is that it's the same hospital his daughter and husband are in. 

-

"Louis!" Issac gasped. Louis takes off his oxygen mask to talk to Issac. "I'm sorry." He croaks. "I am about to go to surgery, this is why they moved me. I didn't know Issac." He says, putting the mask back on over his nose and mouth. 

"It's okay, guess who I found." Issac smiles. Louis weakly lifts his head, seeing Riley there. He burst into tears, not knowing he was holding them in. He groans, but forces himself to sit up. It's painful, but he grabs Riley and hugs her. 

"Papa." She sobs, hugging her father tightly. Louis coughs, crying as he does so. "You're okay. You're okay." Louis repeats into her ear. "My arm hurts papa." She sobs. Louis pulls away and looks at her arm. 

"It's dislocated, hasn't a doctor talked to yet." He lays back down, breathing normally. Issac wipes his tears. Riley shakes her head. "No." She mutters. 

"I can't find daddy." She puckers her lips, staring to cry again. 

"I'm sure he's looking for us." Louis holds her hand, looking over at her. "What if he's sleeping, like all the other people. They wouldn't wake up when I told them to. What if he's sleeping and won't wake up Papa?" She cries. Louis turns his head way from Riley, letting tears escape his eyes. 

Harry is the love of his life. He loves Harry so much, and thinking of life without his husband is the scariest thing to think about. To raise their child alone.

"I'm scared Papa." She says. Louis turns his head again to face Riley.

"Me too baby." He coughs. Issac looks at Louis, wiping his tears. "Do you need some water?" Issac asked. Louis coughs again, nodding his head. "Take Riley. Find her a doctor to fix her arm okay?" Issac nods at Louis' words. 

Louis watches them leave, resting his head back down. He turns to the side again, coughing up the blood and seaweed like before. 

Issac and Riley run down the stairs, looking for clear water to find for Louis. 

Harry looks on the board of names, for both Rein's family and his. He doesn't see his daughter and Issac behind him looking around for a doctor and water. Riley watches Issac talk to people. 

Harry leaves the room, not looking behind him. 

Riley glances around the room, not seeing her father walk up the stairs. 

"There should be some water upstairs. Let me fix your arm really quick sweetheart." A doctor says, grabbing an arm swing to help her arm stay still. The doctor puts Riley on a countertop, letting her sit down. 

"This is going to her love, here, bite down onto this." He says, putting a washcloth in her mouth to quieten her screams. Issac holds onto her hand. The doctor pushes her arm back into socket, Riley screaming out in pain. 

Harry hears the scream of a child. He reconizes it as a little girl, and he wonders if it's Riley. He thinks it's impossible, but it's worth a try. Harry runs down the stairs, not seeing his daughter right in front of him. He turns the hallways and runs down the stairs to another story of the building. 

"Keep your arm in this. Let it heal for a few days. He love, take these." He spoons medicine into her mouth. It's pain medication, so it should help the pain go away. Issac wipes her tears away. 

"It'll be okay, lets go get your Papa some water yeah?" Issac asked. Riley nods, hopping off of the counter top and holding onto Issac's hand. They walk up the stairs together. 

Harry sighs, not seeing his family anywhere. 

He starts to walk outside. 

"Daddy?" Riley speaks up. She sees her father walking outside, she recognizes the drawings on his arms. "It's my dad!" Riley starts to run, running away from Issac. Issac screams after her. 

He chases her, but Riley is fast. She runs outside and screams her father's name. "Harry!" Issac screams. Harry lifts his head, thinking he heard someone say his name. He looks at Rein. 

"No luck. I'm sorry." He sighs sitting on the truck. Rein frowns but nods. 

"Harry!" Issac screams. "Daddy!" Riley runs around, bumping into random people. 

"I hear someone calling my name." Harry says. "Is it your daughter?" Rein asked. "Daddy!" Riley screams. Harry's eyes light up, seeing her curly hair. "Oh my god!" Harry yells, jumping off the truck. 

"Riley!" He screams. "Daddy!" She cries. The two collide and hug, falling to the ground. Riley sobs into her other father's arms just like before. Issac sighs in relief, running up to the family. 

Rein forces a smile, sitting back down on the truck. 

"We can go. There's no use in waiting."


	9. eight

Is he alive?

That's all Harry can wonder. He hugs Riley in his arms and looks over at Issac. 

He gives Issac a look, worried, fear, sorrow. He doesn't know how to feel. Issac bites his lip and walks near Harry. "Is your family-" Harry starts but pauses when Issac shakes his head, looking at the ground. Harry sighs, pulling Issac to him. He wraps the young boy in his arm and Issac breaks down. 

"Your whole family is okay." Issac sighs in relief. 

Harry looks at Issac in surprise. "Louis' here?" He asked, his voice cracking. Issac wipes his tears and nods, grabbing Harry's hand and walking him inside. 

"He's really weak, and really sick. They say he needs surgery." Issac says, looking over at Riley. 

Riley runs up to the bed Louis lies in. The only thing is, Louis isn't there.

"What? No!" Issac yells. "Not this shit again!" Issac screams. "Where is he?" Harry asked. Issac runs a hand through his hair. "My dad told him to take care of me, and he's gone he's not here." Issac cries.

Harry sighs, leaning down to Issac's height. Riley stands beside her father. 

"Issac, calm down. We'll find him okay." Harry isn't too excited to see this fold out. He knows his husband is here, somewhere. Issac knew exactly where he was, and now he's gone, 'again' supposedly. 

Issac sucks in a sob, apologizing to Harry. Harry grabs the kid' hands and walks around the hospital, desperately trying to find Louis. It feels like hours before they even find someone who will help them. 

By then the sun has already gone down. Riley falls asleep in Harry's arms and Issac tiredly wipes his eyes. The nurse sees how tired the children and Harry is. "I'll tell you what." She says leading them into an empty room with a bed. It's pretty dirty but at least it's a room right?

"You all rest here. What's your husband's name again?" She asked. Harry tells Issac and Riley to lay down on the bed. They do and fall asleep within a few minutes. 

"His name is Louis Tomlinson." Harry says, sitting on the floor, resting his legs after the few hours of looking for his husband. "This is a big hospital, one of the biggest in the country, I'm sorry we moved him before you got to see him." She says. 

The way she says it makes Harry think he's dead. 

"Are you saying he's gone? Dead?" Harry says, fear in his eyes. "No no sweetie." She puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he's just in surgery or in recovery. Those places are off limits to the public, so I'll go check there." She reassures him. Harry bites his lip, hugging his knees. 

"I will find your husband okay?" She smiles. Harry nods, thanking her as she stands back up. 

"Get some rest, it's been a long dreadful day." She says and leaves the room. 

Harry bites his lip and looks up at Issac and Riley. Short breathes leave their lips. Harry lets out a sob. He's scared, so scared. He just wants to know if the love of his life is okay. If he was just moved for surgery and not because he was dead.

"Daddy." Riley's quiet voice croaks out. Harry stops crying, wiping his tears. "Yes darling?" He says with a shaky voice. "I asked Papa if you were sleeping like the others, some of them wouldn't wake up." She says. 

Harry knew that she had encountered the dead. That sounds pretty gruesome, but it's true. 

"Sweetie, Papa isn't dead sweetie." Harry breathes out. "What is dead?" She asked. Harry sighs, knowing she would have to find out sooner than later. After all that's happened, I guess now is the time. 

"Sweetie, those people you saw, weren't sleeping. They were dead, they are not living baby." Harry says. Riley looks at her father in fear. "Is Papa dead?" She asked. Harry shrugs his shoulders, tears escaping his eyes. 

"I don't know baby. I hope not." He holds Riley's little hand in his. Her tiny fingers wrap around two of Harry's. "Just go to sleep Riley okay? We'll find him okay?" Harry kisses her cheek. 

Meanwhile, Louis lays weak on a hospital bed. His eyes are watery and he looks up at the ceiling, singing some words and thinking of his family. 

"You're all I want, so much it's hurting." He repeats this line for so long. You'd think he's going insane for all the times he's said those eight words, but the pain Louis feels physically isn't like the amount of pain it is not knowing the fate of his husband. 

He knows Riley is okay. He heard her screaming earlier, he knew it was her. The screams were the same as the ones Riley had as a three year old with temper tantrums. He knew it was Riley.   
He knows she was getting her arm back into socket, he knows how painful that is, hell he's been through it before with a misplaced hip once when he was a teenager playing footie. 

Harry's eyes flash in his head. His green sparkling eyes. His smile, his dimples, the way he bites his lip when he's scared. 

He remembers Riley being born. The surrogate mother almost dying, Harry was scared. They are still friends with her. Her name is Naomi, she's really nice, and Harry was scared. Sat in the waiting room all night waiting for news on the mother than Riley herself. 

And when Harry cries it's the hardest to see. His eyes get so red, his nose starts to run and his lips become swollen because he tries to stop himself from sobbing by biting his lips. The way Harry shakes when he's crying is the hardest to see. 

Louis remembers the fair share of fights him and his husband have had in the past. They've been together since high school, of course a fight is going to show up every once and awhile. Harry ends up crying in each one.

Louis wishes to see Harry right now. No matter the emotion, he wants to see him. If he's angry, if he's happy, if he's crying, hell even if he's all of those at once, he just wants to see Harry. He wants to see his husband. His world, his little spoon, his other half of his heart. 

"Louis Tomlinson?" A nurse walks in. Louis lifts his head and lets out a shaky breath from his sobs. "Yeah?" He croaks. She smiles, leaning over to meet his eyes with hers. 

"I think I found your family." She smiles. "Issac and Riley?" Louis croaks. "Yes, they're worried about you." She says. Louis lets out a breath of relief. They're okay. "There is someone else as well." She says. 

Louis' eyes widen, he looks up at the nurse again.

"It's your husband Louis."

Louis' heart starts to pound. "I'll go get them." She smiles. 

Louis feels tears roll down his face, the fear subsiding away now. 

"Papa?" He hears Riley's voice. He smiles, grabbing her hand as she runs up to him. "Hey baby." He whispers. He looks over at Issac and smiles. "Thank you for watching her." He whispers. "Oh my god." He hears a familiar voice. He looks up and sees Harry towering over him. He lets his sobs out. 

Louis rips off the oxygen mask and weakly lifts his arms to Harry's face. "You're okay." Louis smiles. Harry smiles and nods, tears rolling down his cheeks. Louis pulls Harry's face down and connects their lips together. His lips are chapped, but Harry doesn't mind. 

"I can rest now." Louis says pulling away. "What?" Harry says. "I-I'm too weak Haz, y-you can take care of Riley." Louis cries. Harry shakes his head, wiping Louis' tears away. "You can take care of Issac too. His father told me to, and I can't Hazza." Louis sobs. 

"No, no." Harry states. "I didn't bust my ass trying to find you and Riley for this okay? You're going to be fine understand?" Harry says. Louis puts his mask back on, nodding at Harry's words. 

"I love you okay." Harry says. Louis nods, removing his mask again. 

"and I love you."


	10. nine

"Too much blood! He's losing way too much blood people!" 

Louis lies unconscious, not realizing he's slowly bleeding to death on the operating table. Before they put him under anesthesia, the anesthesiologist told him to not worry. Despite knowing that he'll be okay, Louis was still scared to go to sleep. 

He remembers the words she told him. 

"Just close your eyes and think of something nice." 

-

"Papa!" He hears Riley scream. He thrashes around in the water, screaming as dozens of sticks, stones and other debris impale him. He screams in pain, no one being able to hear him because he's underwater. 

He remembers the water coming over the houses, crashing into them like they're not even there. 

He repeats the image in his head.

He cannot get the memory of his screaming husband and daughter out of his head.

So much for thinking of something nice.

-

Harry sits with Issac and Riley, looking over at them every now and then to make sure they're still there. He has gone through quite a trauma. He's still scared of losing his family, even though they're all technically together, he knows Louis is in bad shape. 

"Harry, he's out of surgery. He's awake, it took me awhile to find you." 

He wakes up with a shake, a hand on his shoulder. Harry quickly gets up, picking up Riley and so she can sleep in his arms. He shakes Issac awake. "Issac love, wake up." Harry whispers. Issac shakes when he wakes up, Harry scaring him a bit. 

That's when it dawns on him what has happened. He's still shocked about what happened the day before. He hasn't stopped thinking about it, and every time he realizes 'this is real', he gets scared. He realizes he has no parents, orphan. He has no siblings alive or other family members that care. 

He's alone. 

He walks behind Harry. Harry gives him a concerned look. 

"It'll be okay." He places his hand on Issac's shoulder. They walk into Louis' hospital room. Louis lightly lifts his head. "Hey." Harry whispers. Issac watches as the family bonds. Louis smiles, letting Riley rest beside him. Harry holds his husband's hand. 

Issac feels alone. 

"Issac." Harry says, causing Issac to snap back into reality.  
(oh there goes gravity oh there goes Rabbit, he choked)

Issac bites his lip and walks over to the grown men and their sleeping child. 

"Is there someone we could call?" Louis asked. He's still a little loopy from the medication. Issac shakes his head, knowing it's useless to call someone. Harry looks over at Louis, a frown forming on the couples' faces. 

"Harry I can't leave him here alone." He grabs Harry's hand. Harry nods. "We won't." He looks at Issac. Louis lays his head back to rest. "I'll figure everything out, you and Riley rest okay?" Harry asked. Louis nods and closes his eyes. 

Harry sighs and walks back over to Issac. He pulls him out into the hallway and sits beside the preteen. "Issac." Harry says. Issac's eyes feel with tears. "My dad told Louis to take care of me." Issac sighs. Harry nods as Issac explains his situation. 

Harry's heart breaks for the little boy. 

Not knowing his family's fate was hard enough on him as a grown man. He couldn't imagine what it is like as a twelve year old boy who knows the fate of his family, and it be the worse possible fate. 

"Issac, I'm going to figure this out." Harry says. Issac wipes his tears. "I will figure out the boring legal adult stuff, and we'll figure this out, do not worry okay love?" Harry hugs the boy. "Will I stay with you?" Issac asked. Harry sighs. 

"I promise I'll try to get them to let you. I don't know what they're doing with, this is going to sound really harsh and I'm so sorry, but with the kids that have lost their parents. We don't want to be accused of kidnapping and all of that you know?" Harry asked. Issac nods, understanding staying with Harry and Louis won't be easy. 

"Didn't your parents have godfather or godmother for you?" Harry asked. Issac shakes his head. 

"We were literally by ourselves. My mother always said she didn't need a best friend, because my father and we were her most best friends. Same thing with my father." Issac frowns. Harry sighs. 

"We'll figure this out. I don't know when we're getting out of here." Harry admits. Issac watches as a a person with a clipboard walks up to the two. "Harry Tomlinson?" He asked. Harry nods and the man give Harry a certain look no one can really explain. 

"I am your lawyer for this whole situation. You guys have nothing to worry about financially. Your ride home is tomorrow afternoon, you will be going straight to the UK." He says. Harry nods. "Thank you." He says. The man goes to walk off but Harry calls him back. 

"Wait, what's your name, where will we meet?" Harry asked. "Sorry, how rude of me, here's my card." He smiles. "We'll meet out by the vans. We'll then ride one of the vans to an airport. Hospital staff will help Louis be exported to the plane, and you'll only be sharing the plane with another family." He says, handing Harry a card with his name and number on it. 

Harry nods. "Can Issac come?" Harry asked. The man sighs. Harry sighs as well, pulling the lawyer to the side. "His family is gone, he has no one else other than us. His father said to take care of him." Harry explains. 

"Issac is how old?" 

"Twelve." 

"Well, unfortunately you can't take him home with you. He isn't a stray dog that you can pick up and take with you once something bad has happened." Harry is shocked at how harsh it sounded, but he can't argue that it's untrue. 

"He can go to the UK, but he'll have to be processed and put into foster care. You two can request to have him but you'll have to go through the foster care thing, which can end up being an adoption." He smiles. Harry runs a hand through his hair, realizing how much work this is going to be. 

"Okay, thank you." Harry smiles. "I'll come by in the morning and help you guys, I have to go inform the other family of their travels." He says. Harry nods and waves the man goodbye.

"So?" Issac asked as Harry walks back to him. "Can I stay with you guys?"

Harry sighs. 

"Only until the plane ride to the UK. It won't be easy getting full custody of you, you'll have to go into foster care for awhile until we get it sorted out." Harry explains. Issac smiles. "But you'll try?" He asked. Harry chuckles and nods. 

"Of course I'll try."


	11. ten

Late nights.

Louis sleeps peacefully knowing Riley, Harry and Issac are okay. Riley just sleeps because she's young and tired, not really understanding the situation.

Issac is still shaken up, but he knows that feeling will probably remain in his mind forever. He remembers seeing his families' lifeless bodies. The thought of knowing that his older twin brothers not reaching the age of seventeen crushes his heart, as well as seeing his mother dead and floating face down in the water, that image will never leave his head. And watching his father take his last breath will probably be that hardest thing to think about. 

But he knows Harry and Louis will try and take care of him. He doesn't really understand what the couple has to go through with in order to get custody of the boy, but he knows Harry promised he'd try. 

Issac sleeps calmly at the thought of what life would be like with the couple and their daughter. He knows he' lucky to be alive, and he know's he'll miss his family a lot, but he also knows he needs to move on, which is why he dreams of his family in another world and his life in the UK with Harry, Louis and Riley. His dream of getting a little sister may be coming true. 

Harry however lies away. He stresses about the future. He knows it'll all work out, but he still can't help to worry. He sighs and gets off the hard floor and walks over to the window. 

There he stares at the stars. He never got to appreciate the view. This is only the third night in Thailand, and the past two days weren't so appreciative. He didn't want to spend time staring at the stars, but looking for his little star and his sun. He looks over his shoulder at Louis and Riley, smiling and his eyes filling with tears. 

"Harry." Issac whispers. Harry lets out a sob when he hears Issac's voice. Issac sighs and hugs Harry. "It'll be okay." Issac whispers. "I should be telling you this." Harry lets out a shaky chuckle. Not a laugh, but more like an 'I'm being ridiculous so I'm hiding my embarrassment with a laugh' kind of chuckle. 

"You're stressed. You'll feel better once you're completely out of this situation." 

"You sound like my therapist from middle school." Harry snorts, trying to fit a little humor into the situation. Issac smiles lightly. 

"Get some rest Harry. You'll feel better tomorrow." Issac smiles, lying back down on the ground. Harry does the same, running a hand through his long hair.

He lets his eyes shut, and he falls asleep.

-

They wake up early in the morning and head toward the vans. 

They just want to go home. They want this to be over. 

"Okay, so it's about a half an hour ride to the airport. After that we'll get you all settled on the plane and then we'll take off. It's a long plane ride so get comfortable." The man from earlier explains to Harry. They roll Louis in gurney to the van, Riley and Issac sitting on it. Harry walks the whole way to the van. 

Harry glances at the other family as they pile into a different van. They look scared, and Harry is too. He doesn't know what's going to happen. He doesn't even know if this guy is for real. 

Like for all he knows he could be traveling to some foreign country and be put into sex slavery, too harsh? Harry knows he's over thinking things. 

-

"Hi." Harry looks over at a little girl. Well, she looks about fifteen or somewhere around that, but it's still a 'little girl' to Harry. "Hi." Harry smiles at her. 

"I don't want to leave." She admits, buckling her seatbelt. "Why's that?" Harry asks. She sighs. "I mean, I'm excited to go home, but I could be helping other people." She sighs. "How old are you?" Harry asked. 

"I'm Lexi. Almost seventeen. My mum is in the back, I'm guessing with your friend?" She asked. "My name's Harry. The man is my husband, and I feel the same." Harry admits. "I just feel really dirty for leaving when there are so many other people out there who need help." Harry admits. Issac sighs, sitting next to Harry. 

"There's nothing we can do now." Issac speaks. He stares at his hands. He remembers getting on a plane to Thailand. He was excited for a family vacation. Now going back 'home', it's just a terrible feeling. His mom or dad isn't sitting next to him. His brothers aren't sitting in the back of the plane, it's just a guilt feeling. 

"I thought there was something I could do." Issac looks up at Lexi. "I made sure they weren't breathing before I left them just lying there. I checked for a heartbeat. I checked for a pulse everywhere I knew to. I didn't want to leave my family out there." Issac wipes his tears. Harry places a hand on his shoulder. 

"They're just lying out there, they won't have a funeral. My brothers won't graduate, my parents won't see me grow up." He shakes out his tears. He thought he already cried out all his tears. He thought wrong. 

"And I won't even get to stay with you in England." Issac pouts. Lexi frowns. "It'll all work out love. I'm sorry for your loss." She says. Harry lets Issac rest his head on his shoulder. "It will all be okay in the end Issac. I'll make it work okay. Just breath." 

Issac calms down hours into the flight. Riley finally wakes up. "Daddy my arm hurts." She complains to Harry. "You're not supposed to move it for awhile. You'll get it checked out when we take Papa to the hospital." Harry says. 

-

"Louis Tomlinson, you're here for your leg are you?" A doctor walks in with a clipboard. Louis nods. "Well, the doctors in Thailand pretty much got the infection out and stitched you up well as well. I'm going to re-bandage the wound. You'll need to stay off of this leg until it heals." He explains. Harry listens carefully as he explains what medicines to take. 

"If it starts to hurt badly and medicine doesn't help, come back here immediately. It could be a blood clot or something in that matter and that's one of the last things we want. I'm giving you antibiotics to keep the infection from coming back, along with some pain medication in case it starts to hurt, is it bothering you right now?" He asked touching his leg.

Louis shakes his head. "Not as much as before. It does but I think it's just because it's sore from being cut up and all of that." Louis says. The doctors nods. "That's normal. Just come back in three weeks so we can check you up again." He smiles, turning to the others. 

"Riley? Is it?" He asked looking at the little girl. "Yeah, is it time for her xray?" Harry asked. The doctor nods. "Yeah, come on sweetie, it's nothing scary. We're just going to put a big vest on you and take a picture of your bones." He holds out his hands.

Riley giggles. "You can't see my bones silly goose!"

They walk out of the room and Harry turns to Louis. "Issac?" Louis asked. "Being checked by a different doctor. Someone said they're getting child protective services or something like that down her to take him in. He's getting a foster home." Harry says. Louis shakes his head. "No, no we need him to stay with us." Louis says. 

Harry frowns. "I want him to as well Louis, but he has to get filed as a foster child, we'll have to filed to be foster parents. It'll be along process. We might not even get custody of Issac for years." Harry says. Louis throws his head back. "We are already filed as foster parents Harry. Adoptive parents too, we have Riley." Louis chuckles. Harry wipes his face. "Oh yeah." 

"Harry, when was the last time you slept?" Louis asked. "Off and on last night." Harry admits. 

Louis sighs. "You need to sleep babe." Louis holds his hand. "We can go home once Riley gets checked up. We can go home, get cleaned up, and see our family okay? Then we can get some sleep." Louis puts his hand on Harry's cheek. Harry nods, leaning down and kissing Harry's cheek. 

"Louis?" Louis lifts his head. "Issac!" He says. Issac runs up to the bed and hugs Louis. "Please let me go with you guys, please." He begs. "We'll try, has anyone talked to you yet?" Louis asked. 

Issac nods. "Yeah but I ran away from her. She said I'd go to a family. I told if it was going to be you two and she didn't even know who you two were." Issac whines. "Issac." A woman calls out. She walks into the room with a sigh. Louis sits up in the bed. 

"Issac, all we have to do is get some information from you and then we can get you into a home." She says. "I'm sorry." She tells Harry and Louis. "I want to stay with them, please." Issac begs. "Can't he? We have an adoptive daughter, and we're the only ones he knows after all that's happened. Please." Louis begs. 

The woman sighs. "I'll have to call the office and explain the situation, but there's a lot of paper work to be done." She says. Harry and Louis give her hopeful eyes. "Let me call it in." she says and leaves the room. Issac looks at Harry and Louis. 

The doctor comes back with Riley. "Good news. She's just fine. My only concern is that she's so young, and she has to keep this should still whenever she can. It gives it time to heal, and it only has to stay like this for a few weeks. A month at tops. Then she'll have to come in for physical therapy and then it will feel all better." He tells Harry and Louis, saying the last sentence to Riley herself. She giggles and looks at her parents. 

"Can we go home now?" She asked the doctor. He smiles. "Yes actually. I just need to get discharge papers and the you all are free to go." He smiles. Harry is the only one with nothing wrong with him. He had a few cuts and bruises but nothing a band-aid couldn't fix. 

It feels like hours before the woman from the foster care place comes back. "He can go, but I will have to have surprise visits to where he is. You also have a bunch of paper work to fill out." She says. 

Harry and Louis cheer and Issac lets out a breath of relief. 

"I have discharged you all. I will see you guys in a month." The doctor smiles. 

Harry and Louis look at each other and smile. 

"Lets go home." 

-

Harry is the first to take a warm shower. Since he wasn't as harmed, he has to go buy new clothes for Issac and Riley. Most of Riley's clothes were packed away in the suitcase left in Thailand, and Issac's back home in Sweden. 

He only grabs a few shirts and some joggers for Issac, and some leggings and a few shirts for Riley, knowing they can go shopping later in the week for better clothes. 

He hurries home to give Issac the clothes. 

"I gave Riley her bath really quick. I found some of her old clothes. They're kind of small." Louis admits. Harry nods, giving Issac his clothes and showing him the bathroom. "Here's the shampoo and conditioner. We both can go to the store tomorrow and help gather things that were lost." Harry grins. Issac smiles. "Thank you, so much." He says. Harry smiles, walking back out to Louis and Riley. "I'm going to some how get a hold of mum and Jay, I know you want to see your mum, and I want to see mine." Harry admits. 

"Sounds good." Louis says, changing Riley out of her smaller clothes and into more comfortable ones. Harry gets on his laptop and sends a message through Facebook to his mother. 

harry: mum, we're home. can you call Louis' mom and come here?

-

"Harry!" She screams. Anne attacks her son in a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around him and attacking his face with kisses. Harry hugs her tightly as well. "I was so worried." She sobs. She pulls back and looks at Louis, sitting in his wheel chair. 

"Louis." She hugs him as well. "I'm so glad you two are okay!" She wipes her tears. "Riley! Where's the baby?" She asked. "She's sleeping. Jet lag has gotten her rough." Harry smiles. She lets out a sigh of relief. 

"Jay is on her way. You know Gemma and I had to sleep at her house. Well I supposed we didn't have to but we did. We were scared and we wanted to stay together in case one of you called and-"

"Mum, it's okay, we're okay now." Harry calms her down. "Once I got the news that the tsunami hit Thailand, Jay was the first to call me. She was immediately wondering if I got a call from you, and you didn't call until later that night." She explains, wiping her tears again. Harry smiles at her. 

"It's all okay. We're all okay now." 

"Louis!" Harry and Louis hear a scream and a slam of a car door. Jay runs up to Louis and gasp. 

"My baby oh my gosh." She hugs her son. "Mum." Louis' eyes fill with tears. He hugs his mother tightly and Harry looks over at his mother. "There's something we have to explain to you two." Harry says. Louis pulls away from his mother, leading them inside. 

Jay and Anne sit together on the couch, across from their sons. 

"While we were there, we met a family, a hung around them the few hours before the tsunami hit." Louis starts. "Well, after the waves calmed down, the little boy in that family found me, and to make a long story short, his whole family is dead and we were the only ones he had." Louis says. "and?" Anne asked. 

"He's here." Issac says. Everyone turns their heads toward the boy. Anne and Jay's jaws drop. 

"So what's this mean?" Jay asked. "I guess this means Issac is our foster son." Louis says. Issac walks into the room more. 

Jay and Anne hug the boy, falling in love with Issac almost immediately. 

And this is when the story ends. Issac ends up being adopted into a very loving family, Riley lives a long and happy life and Harry and Louis are just doing what Harry and Louis do. They do what parents do. They do what any survivor from a natural disaster does. 

They survived, which means the only thing to do now is move on. 

And they do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter(:
> 
> thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
